


justanotherStonyfan: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, Альтернативная вселенная, богатый папик Стив Роджерс, разница в возрасте, современный Баки Барнс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: Парнишка, наверное, ох, лет на двадцать младше его? Он чисто выбрит и смотрит на Стива искоса с таким же выражением, какое, по ощущениям Стива, должно быть у него самого – а именно, словно он хотел бы сотворить с ним нечто достаточно неприличное.Потому что, о боже, как же Стиву хочется сотворить с этим парнишкой что-то неприличное.





	justanotherStonyfan: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Honey Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236444) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

Парнишка, наверное, ох, лет на двадцать младше его? В два раза моложе – Стив помнит, каково это – быть двадцатилетним (или около того), и сейчас ему может и всего лишь сорок один, но, если уж разница между ним и Сэмом, который на три года старше Стива, достаточно заметна порой, несмотря на силу их дружбы, то разницу между Стивом и этим парнишкой игнорировать будет невозможно.

Однако вот Стив, в его темно-синей форме, и вот парнишка в деловом костюме в тонкую полоску – на нем только брюки и жилет – и в синей рубашке в клетку с закатанными рукавами, с длинным черным галстуком, рассеченным пополам серебряным зажимом и закрепленным у воротника булавкой. На нем коричневые туфли на босую ногу, а его волосы собраны в небольшой пучок на затылке, выбиваясь из которого тонкие темно-каштановые пряди завиваются вокруг его лица, но их длины хватает и на плавный изгиб над его лбом, как когда-то было и у Стива.

Когда он слегка меняет позу, Стив замечает блеск металла и полоску синевы внизу на спине, где крепятся подтяжки, – находит это место глазами еще до того, как осознает, что узнает это, до того, как осознает, что смотрит на парня так, как он смотрел на некоторых парней когда-то дома. Давным-давно.

Парнишка чисто выбрит и смотрит на Стива искоса с таким же выражением, какое, по ощущениям Стива, должно быть у него самого – а именно, словно он хотел бы сотворить с ним нечто достаточно неприличное.

Потому что, о боже, как же Стиву хочется сотворить с этим парнишкой что-то неприличное – он просто ослепителен.

Сильная челюсть, чуть смягченная юностью, прелестные очертания рта, намекающие на вечно только-что-спрятавшуюся улыбку, глаза, которые блестят так, словно он скрывает какую-то шутку: Стиву все это немедленно нравится – это современная вариация на тему как раз той классики, что по вкусу Стиву, – и тот факт, что у парня широкие плечи и сильные руки, не должен привлекать столько внимания Стива, но тем не менее привлекает.

Однако, парнишка стоит за чьей-то спиной у одного из многочисленных компьютерных экранов, опираясь на спинку офисного стула на колесиках, который в данный момент занимает юная леди в деловом костюме, и только когда рядом со Стивом раздается вежливое покашливание, он вспоминает, зачем он тут вообще находится.

 - Извини, - говорит Стив, отрывая взгляд, глядя обратно на Старка, который пытается убедить его, что его Старкфон – это на самом деле полезная штука для ежедневного использования.

 - Это называется «Хипстер», - говорит ему Старк, указывая отверткой на предмет, в данный момент занимающий большую часть внимания Стива, - я могу попросить это убраться, если это для тебя проблема...

 - Я просто размышлял, где он спрятал свою шляпу-поркпай и Мартенсы, вообще-то, - отвечает Стив – иногда шутка про то, что Стив-Роджерс-Очень-Старый, смешная, а иногда – нет, - и я не знал, что в башне есть место для вейпинга. По крайней мере у него не особо экстравагантная растительность на лице.

Старк глядит на него какое-то время, неуверенный в том, являлось ли сказанное завуалированным оскорблением – Стив и сам не уверен, как он это задумывал, но вполне возможно – и тут он замечает движение краем глаза. Парнишка улыбается, чуть наклонился к своей коллеге, но из-под ресниц бросает взгляд на Стива, его глаза весело блестят.  

 - Игнорируя факт существования моих работников, - говорит Тони, решив, что Стив слишком хороший, чтобы он мог его оскорбить, - поддержка 8G в твоем планшете...

 - У меня были проблемы только с биометрическим распознаванием, - замечает Стив, втайне думая о том, что пусть скажет спасибо, что он вообще не ушел без этой штуки. – С 8G проблем не было. Или другими беспроводными сетями.

 - Да, но теперь он обновлен, - говорит ему Тони. - Он может обеспечивать соединение по Bluetooth в реальном времени...

 - Тони, - Стив поднимает руку, - я смогу делать видео-звонки, посылать сообщения и электронные письма и использовать Интернет?

 - Да? – отвечает Тони с таким выражением, словно у Стива выросла вторая голова.

 - И ты его починил?

 - Что? – восклицает Тони. – Разумеется, починил. И ты можешь...

 - Разговаривать с Джарвисом, - говорит Стив, - получать уведомления и автоматические сообщения о том, что нужно собираться. Да?

Тони прищуривается.

\- Да, - отвечает он. – И ты не хочешь пользоваться остальными возможностями, потому что ты варвар.

Тони вздыхает и отворачивается.

 - Ладно, - говорит он. – Будь неблагодарным – я все равно кое-чем был занят.

Стив проглатывает ехидную усмешку.

 - Спасибо, Тони, - все же говорит он.

Юный хипстер у соседнего стола выглядит так, словно он тоже вот-вот рассмеется, но спустя мгновение он возвращается к работе, а Стив в последний раз обводит его взглядом перед уходом.

* * *

 

Когда он берет свой член в руку в 4 часа утра, наконец отправившись в постель, он представляет себе именно этого парня. Приятно иметь еще одну фантазию, еще одну новую картинку, всплывающую под закрытыми веками. Много лет он использовал одни и те же, одинаковые расплывчатые безликие фигуры, одинаковые идеи, одинаковые порнофильмы, которые ему всегда нравились.

На этот раз, однако, хоть потом он и почувствует себя немного неловко из-за этого, он представляет себе парнишку на коленях в том самом хорошем костюме, глядящего на него снизу вверх теми самыми блестящими глазами.

* * *

 

Стив не видит парня несколько дней, в основном потому, что он никогда не бывает на этажах, занятых отделом НИР (научных исследований и разработки), даже когда он живет в башне. На самом деле, он вообще снова встречается с парнем только благодаря тому, что решает зайти в одну из кофейней башни, возвращаясь с пробежки, – Стив _никогда_ не бывает на этажах НИР.

В этом месте кофе подают, как в баре, поэтому они стоят рядом у прилавка, высотой примерно по грудь, и Стив ждет свой колумбийский кофе с молоком и тремя эспрессо, когда молодой человек в периферийном поле зрения Стива поворачивает голову в его сторону. Стив бросает на него взгляд, а потом узнает его, даже еще не успев посмотреть на него во второй раз.

Он знает, кто такие хипстеры, но этот прикид радикально отличается от того, что был на парне несколько дней тому назад.

На этот раз на нем черные джинсы в облипку, очень свободная белая майка с круглым вырезом и короткая черная кожаная куртка, на ногах у него ранее предполагавшиеся Мартенсы с незавязанными шнурками, а вокруг шеи несколько раз обернут длинный толстый шарф. Его волосы опять собраны в пучок, из которого выскальзывают отдельные пряди, а в середине воткнут карандаш, для удобства или чтобы волосы лучше держались.

 - Привет, - улыбается он, заметно веселясь, когда Стиву удается выдавить улыбку.

Его одежда отличается от того, что обычно Стив привык видеть на молодых людях, но мода меняется, и Стив вроде как пытается быть в курсе. Это не значит, что то, что надето на парнишке, не привлекательно – совсем наоборот. Просто Стив больше привык к костюму и подтяжкам, которые он видел на нем в прошлый раз, чем к вроде бы несочетающимся (но явно очень тщательно подобранным) вещам, которые на парне сейчас.

 - Привет, - отвечает Стив, обдумывая несколько вариантов одновременно, - у тебя перерыв на обед?

Парень широко улыбается, показывая все зубы, прикасается кончиком языка к одному клычку, пока он медленно и тщательно проводит взглядом по Стиву с ног до головы. Когда его глаза возвращаются к лицу Стива, он негромко смеется, приподнимает обе брови, прикусывая нижнюю губу, а потом поворачивается обратно к меню.

Все варианты сокращаются до одного. Стив не идиот. Он знает, когда с ним флиртуют, у него просто обычно нет времени, чтобы доставить себе удовольствие ответным флиртом.

 - Я сегодня раньше освободился, - говорит парнишка, а потом поворачивает голову к нему и опускает подбородок на плечо, - а ты?

\- Кофе беру, - отвечает он, пожимая плечами.

\- Что, здесь? – говорит парень, тепло, но ехидно, и Стив качает головой и думает о том, что надо придумать оправдание.

Он может сказать что угодно, на самом деле, – сюда было ближе, было по пути – но вообще Стив любит это место за приглушенные цвета и темное дерево, за стекло и зеркала, оно выглядит точно так же, как любой бар, в который он заходил в Англии много лет тому назад.

Все же, ему не нужно загоняться по этому поводу – и он достаточно разбирается в социальных взаимодействиях и их нюансах, чтобы ответить ровно с тем уровнем иронии, который покажется очаровательным.

 - Мне нравится эстетика, - отвечает он, и на этот раз паренек смеется от удивления и, вполне вероятно, оттого, что его повеселила отсылка.

Стив глядит на него и улыбается сам, улыбается тому, как синие глаза парнишки жмурятся, как его мягкие на вид алые губы растягиваются, обнажая белоснежные зубы.

 - Ого, ну ты даешь, - говорит он, когда его смех перетекает во вздох, - понятно. Так ты Коммандер Роджерс.

Стив чуть устало кивает, размышляя, как это может изменить адекватное первое впечатление, которое о нем уже, кажется, сложилось.

Да, он впервые увидел этого молодого человека несколько дней тому назад, болтая с Тони Старком и будучи одетым в свою настоящую форму. И, да, на нем сейчас его темно-синяя компрессионная экипировка, – та, что с белыми полосками на торсе и белыми вставками под рукавами – которая тоже выглядит очень сильно похожей на форму.

Но эти вставки, и линии, и все прочее, что должно помогать физическому восстановлению после нагрузки, совершенно случайно также помогает ему выглядеть просто отлично. И часть Стива все еще надеется, что пройдет еще сколько-то времени, прежде чем за узнаванием его нынешней формы неизбежно последуют вопросы о Капитане Америка.

 - У тебя надо мной преимущество, - говорит он и, когда он снова переводит взгляд на парнишку, тот глядит на него очень пристально, а в его глазах горит та же приглашающая искорка, что и в прошлый раз.

 - Я бы поимел тебя любым способом, - говорит он, негромко, и Стиву нравится этот парень – на самом деле нравится.

Он не показывает ни капли робости или благоговения, что обычно умудряется спровоцировать его форма, и это отличие действительно радует. Это, в дополнение к тому факту, что парень все еще не спросил его ничего про щит, или его миссии, или то-вторжение-одного-инопланетянина, или что угодно, само по себе весьма привлекательно, а интерес Стива и так уже был подогрет.

Он следит за тем, как глаза парня скользят по швам его формы от линий, пересекающих его плечи, к тщательно подчеркнутому сужению на торсе, а потом их глаза снова встречаются.

Дело вот в чем, Стив вырос в особом районе, выглядел особенным образом тогда, давным-давно, и он всегда был абсолютно беспомощен в отношении флирта, когда речь шла о женщинах.

Но вот с мужчинами?

 - Любым способом, говоришь? – он приподнимает одну бровь, - ты _так_ спрашиваешь моего разрешения?

У парня отвисает челюсть.

К ним подходит бариста, и Стив протягивает руку, пододвигает к нему немного денег по прилавку и ждет, пока парнишка отворачивается к прилавку, прикрывает ладонью рот, явно пряча улыбку (и намного менее успешно пряча румянец).

\- Так вот, учитывая, что я бы весьма хотел громко повторять его в какой-то момент в ближайшем будущем,  - Стив указывает на молодого человека баристе, и это напоминает ему, как его ребята когда-то покупали выпить девушкам в пабах, в которые они частенько захаживали в Лондоне, - _как_ твое имя, на самом деле?

Парень скептически хмыкает, хлопает ладонью по прилавку и отклоняется назад всем телом.

 - О господи, это... поверить не могу, этот подкат _ужасен_ , да ты и использовал-то его неправильно, и... ха, и все же...

Он смеется, качает головой и смотрит на Стива.

\- И все же с тобой это сработало, - говорит Стив, потому что он видит, что это действительно так.

Парень смеется, опирается локтем на прилавок и подбородком на поднятую в результате ладонь.

\- Все же со мной это сработало, - признает он, и Стив улыбается ему. – Я... я Джеймс.

Стив позволяет себе миг ностальгии, потом кивает, сам оглядывает паренька с ног до головы. Как бы приятно это ни было, Стив ожидает, что пройдет еще пару минут, и пареньку станет некомфортно, или у него окажется какая-то предварительная договоренность, и потом все это станет только отдаленным воспоминанием, как бы часто Стив ни возвращался потом к этому конкретному воспоминанию.

Возможно, иногда их пути будут пересекаться, но, по большому счету, Стив этого не ждет. Он сорокалетний суперсолдат, для начала, и у него есть отнимающая немало времени основная работа. Он будет думать о Джеймсе – конечно будет, такие глаза и такие губы очень непросто забыть – но у Джеймса есть своя жизнь, и наверняка есть и вторая половинка.

Стив все равно с удовольствием хотел бы проделать с ним нечто неописуемое, но он прекрасно знает, что такое огромная разница в возрасте между ними, возраст согласия и прочее подобное – не говоря уж о том, что этот зародыш молодого человека,  у которого волосы на лице растут еще недостаточно быстро, чтобы у него появлялась легкая небритость к вечеру, чьей челюсти только предстоит стать четко очерченной и чей жизненный опыт, вероятно, крайне ограничен по сравнению со Стивовым, еще должен и реально находить его привлекательным, вместо того, чтобы находить трогательным тот факт, что он вообще пытается.

 - А сколько Джеймсу лет? – все же спрашивает Стив, потому что, а почему бы и нет? Он скажет что-нибудь кокетливое, типа что Джеймс для него слишком юн, что Джеймсу следует поискать кого-то ближе к собственному возрасту.

Вот только, только Стиву Роджерсу действительно нравится этот парень, он с удовольствием посмотрел бы, как тот пьет кофе и возится с одеждой или прической или нервничает в присутствии кого-то вроде Стива. И:

 - О, Джеймсу в марте исполнился двадцать один год, - говорит тот, - так что Джеймс может пить, что хочет, и ездить на машине, куда захочет, и особенно спать, с кем пожелает. Хотя все эти виды деятельности осуществляются по отдельности.

Стив смотрит на парнишку краем глаза, оценивающе. Это дерзкий молодой человек, уверенный, откровенно очаровательный, _очень_ привлекательный, и Стив был бы идиотом, решив ему отказать, если конечно предложение действительно поступит.

 - Ну мне в одном смысле сорок один, а в другом за сотню, - говорит ему Стив, и это преуменьшение, - так что если ты не против долгожителей...

Стив еще старше – у него седина на висках и морщинки в уголках глаз, и он видел такое и делал такое, что не заслужил вынести ни один человек. Но Джеймс снова смеется, когда бариста ставит рядом со Стивом два закрытых стаканчика, оба на вынос.

\- О, со мной просто, - говорит он, - если у тебя приятная улыбка и клевая задница, то я заинтересован.

 - И только-то? – Стив посмеивается, думая, действительно ли все так просто, размышляя, сколько продержится эта дерзость, – ему это нравится, но он также хотел бы прекратить это каким-нибудь изобретательным способом.

Приятно было бы думать, что все, чего хочет парнишка, – это нечто тоже настолько же простое. Стив – один из многих людей, у кого есть свои апартаменты в башне, но у него не так много чего-то еще, что он мог бы предложить. Разумеется, свободного времени у него никогда особо не было, пусть его банковский счет и выглядит сейчас куда лучше, чем когда-то.

 - Ну и свой кофеин я тоже люблю. Купи мне кофе, и я последую за тобой, куда угодно, - говорит Джеймс, и по его голосу слышно, что он думает, что то, что он сказал, - очаровательно, и хитроумно, и откровенно, а еще все это словно тест.

Словно, если Стив не захочет купить ему нечто настолько несущественное, как кофе, он точно не пожелает уделить ему внимания после... что бы ни подразумевалось под покупкой кофе.

Но Стив улыбается - он уже на несколько ходов впереди Джеймса - и указывает на один из картонных стаканчиков на прилавке.

 - Я только что сделал это, - говорит он, - так что я выполнил свою часть сделки, верно?

Джеймс замирает от чего-то, что, Стив полагает, является удивлением, потом его взгляд скользит от выжидающего выражения на лице Стива к картонному стаканчику с кофе, а потом обратно к Стиву – к губам Стива, если быть точнее, а потом снова вверх к его глазам.

Он снова прикусывает нижнюю губу, на этот раз менее соблазнительно, а скорее... скорее вроде как нервно.

 - Это приглашение? – спрашивает он.

Стив берет в руки свой кофе из двух стоящих на прилавке с взглядом, который, как он надеется, отвечает на этот вопрос, и уходит.

Спустя три шага он останавливается, слегка оборачивается через плечо и говорит:

 - Ну ты идешь?

Торопливый шорох ткани и приглушенное: - «Охренеть,» - что доносится до него сзади говорит ему, что Джеймс подобрал свою сумку через плечо и следует за ним.

* * *

 

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс - не особо удачливый молодой человек. Он один из тех, кто не успевает на станцию метро вовремя, один из тех, кого оббрызгает проезжающее мимо такси по дороге на работу, один из тех, кто встречается с кем-то глазами только, чтобы обнаружить, что у симпатичного парня есть девушка или у симпатичной девушки есть парень.

Он вовсе не настолько удачлив, поэтому, обычно, у него неплохо получается самому устраивать собственную судьбу.

На этот раз же ему повезло – по крайней мере, потенциально.

Несколько дней тому назад Джеймс был занят тем, что помогал Эми с ошибкой в ее коде, когда вошли Старк и Роджерс. Стив Роджерс был раздражен какой-то проблемой с планшетом, и Старк исправил эту проблему, потому что ну разумеется.

Но Роджерсу тоже удалось добиться небольшой победы надо ртом с моторчиком Старка, а потом он тайком разделил усмешку с (внезапно) самым удачливым парнем во всем офисе – у Джеймса перехватило дух, но он как смог прикинулся невозмутимым, понадеялся, что Роджерс не заметит, а потом совсем чуть-чуть попаниковал после этого, потому что ну охренеть же, Стив гребаный Роджерс, сам Коммандер Роджерс, реально, черт побери, оценивающе его обвел взглядом.

А потом он появился в самой любимой кофейне Джеймса в башне и, господи, он может и годится Джеймсу в отцы (или пра-прадедушки, это с какой стороны посмотреть), но когда Джеймс был маленьким, у него были постеры с Кэпом, и он сохранил эти постеры в качестве материала для забав-с-выключенным-светом, когда уже был подростком, а потом он смотрел репортажи в новостях, и постепенно парень, которым он всегда хотел стать, стал парнем, которого он просто тупо хотел.

Дело в том, что Джеймс по умолчанию флиртует со всеми подряд. Иногда он получает, чего хочет, иногда нет, иногда он ничего и не хочет-то, но флиртовать легко и весело. Он знает, что умеет очаровывать – ему всегда про это говорили – и утратить выдержку, когда дело дошло до _Коммандера Роджерса..._

Обычно он не встречает так уж много знаменитостей – даже живя в Нью-Йорке. Он помнит свою первую такую встречу, с каким-то говенным певцом, который в итоге оказался огромным разочарованием, еще когда он был подростком, – и хорошо, что тот в итоге оказался говнюком, потому что Джеймсу удалось ничего не сказать, не встретиться с ним взглядом и, неловко шаркая, уйти прочь, только чтобы потом его друг, на которого звезда не произвела такого впечатления, сообщил ему, что этот певец пытался сам с ним заговорить.

(Это была его единственная встреча со знаменитостью, если не считать встречи с Баззом Световым Годом в Мире Диснея, когда ему было шесть, конечно.)

Но встретить Коммандера Роджерса, как и нескольких других знаменитостей, на которых Джеймс случайно натыкался, - это словно случайно войти в кинофильм, или словно из фильма случайно вывалился персонаж. Стоя рядом с Коммандером Роджерсом, Джеймс поражался тому, как он на самом деле человек, а не игрушечная фигурка или хитроумно сделанный робот (хотя может быть он и есть робот – это же Башня Старка). Он очень высокий, и плечи у него очень широкие, но на его коже пот от пробежки, а стаканчик, который он держит, слегка прогибается внутрь под давлением его пальцев. Его компрессионная майка слегка перекосилась, задралась с одной стороны, а на предплечьях у него тонкие светлые волоски, а на щеке и горле крошечные родинки. Джеймс видит каждый волосок в его бровях, пока они разговаривают у бара, и он видит, что под компрессионными штанами у Коммандера трикотажные боксеры.

Роджерс – человек, и в этом нет сомнений – Джеймс даже ощущает тепло тела Коммандера – и почти невыносимо знать, что эта личность, этот мужчина, это человеческое существо, - это некто настолько легендарный. Это кажется почти нереальным.

Но он решительно настроен действительно поддержать беседу с Коммандером Роджерсом, потому что если он провалит это, то никогда не сможет снова посмотреть своим постерам в глаза.

Прямо сейчас он стоит позади Коммандера Роджерса у крайнего лифта в ряду лифтов, наполовину чувствуя себя так, словно ему следует обращаться к нему «Сэр», не имея ни малейшего представления о том, как он тут очутился. Вот только...

_О боже, неужели я действительно в состоянии кого-то соблазнить?_

Или может быть Роджерс просто отчаянно хочет потрахаться. Может быть, и то, и другое – Джеймсу хотелось бы думать, что понемногу и того, и другого. Это многое сказало бы об его соблазнительности и его теле, если это и то, и другое.

Коммандер прикладывает большой палец к панели у двери, замирает, чтобы система безопасности могла просканировать его радужку, а потом, так небрежно, как только возможно, говорит:

 - Уверен насчет этого? – и смотрит вверх на огоньки над лифтом.

Лифт за два этажа от них. За один этаж.

 - Я сказал, что последую, куда угодно, разве нет? – спрашивает Джеймс, смело, потому что до сих пор это работало, и когда двери открываются, Коммандер шагает вперед, в лифт, подходит к задней стенке, поворачивается, прислоняется к поручню и смотрит на Джеймса.

Двери не закрываются, и Коммандер бросает взгляд на потолок.

 _\- Добро пожаловать, Коммандер Роджерс,_ \- говорит голос, который Джеймс слышит только когда логинится, выбирает плейлист или команду или заказывает напиток, и Стив кивает.

\- С гостем, - говорит он, и говорит он это голосом, который звучит, как растопленный шоколад, его глаза снова глядят на Джеймса. - Доброе утро.

\- _Подтверждаю,_ \- отвечает Джарвис, и двери закрываются. – _Экспресс на ваш этаж, Сэр_?

 - Было бы отлично, Джарвис, - говорит он, и коленки у Джеймса не подгибаются, хорошие коленки, и он старается изо всех сил выглядеть непринужденно, - спасибо.

Джеймс абсолютно уверен, что после этого, никто другой ему уже не подойдет, никто не сможет сравниться, даже близко.

Коммандер – ладно, Роджерс, потому что если Джеймс продолжит мысленно называть его «Коммандер», то есть шанс, что он произнесет это вслух, а если он произнесет это вслух, то есть только процентов пятьдесят вероятности, что это будет то, чего хочет Роджерс.    

Роджерс – это предмет искусства, Джеймс точно знает, как он выглядел до сыворотки, потому что любой ребенок в Америке знает, как выглядел Стив Роджерс до сыворотки. Видеть его своими глазами реально потрясает. В его глазах настолько _больше_ всего, его рот выглядит настолько _лучше,_ а одного его соотношения ширины плеч к талии будет достаточно, чтобы заводить Джеймса, на месяцы – годы, даже если вся эта каша окажется какой-то кошмарной шуточной подставой.

И все же, Роджерс уже купил ему кофе- еще до того, как Джеймс это предложил, что является хорошим знаком для потенциального взаимодействия в будущем.

\- Вот как, - говорит он, и его голос звучит чуть хрипловато, при этом он думает, позволяет ли сыворотка Стиву заметить расширенные зрачки, услышать ускорившееся дыхание, - Роджерс заводит его в любом случае, знает Джеймс, к чему все ведет или нет. – Тебе можно разговаривать с башней, а?

\- Да, - отвечает Стив, мгновением позже делая глубокий глоток своего кофе, наблюдая за выражением глаз Джеймса, когда он убирает стаканчик от губ – по крайней мере, Джеймс думает, что он делает это, потому что сам он смотрит, как работает горло Роджерса, когда он пьет, и Роджерс ждет, пока взгляд Джеймса опять встретится с его, и только тогда продолжает, - а тебе нет?

 - Мои контакты ограничены, - говорит он, - это больше похоже на Сири.

Роджерс кивает.

\- То есть только через устройства и, по всей видимости, твое рабочее место?

Джеймс тоже кивает, отхлебывает собственного кофе.

\- Ага, - говорит он, - обычные штуки.

\- Джарвис, - говорит Роджерс, не сводя глаз с Джеймса, - полная блокировка систем безопасности в лифте и на моем этаже до получения дальнейших указаний.

\- _Принято, Сэр,_ \- отвечает Джарвис.

Джеймс проглатывает следующий глоток кофе с небольшим трудом, потому что Роджерс сделал это специально, но Джеймс понятия не имел, что респектабельный джентльмен из его учебников истории способен звучать так, как он это делает сейчас.

Роджерс отталкивается от поручня, чтобы сдвинуться с места, встает перед Джеймсом, по-прежнему не прикасаясь к нему.

\- Буду откровенен, - говорит он, все еще тихим и спокойным голосом, - обычно я таких вещей не делаю.

Джеймс приподнимает одну бровь и, насколько может, проводит взглядом по Роджерсу вверх-вниз – это непросто сделать, когда Роджерс стоит так близко.

\- Я тоже, - отвечает он, потому что, в основном, действительно не делает, не обсудив все предварительно, - но такое и не каждый день случается.

Он был с парой мужчин постарше, одной-двумя женщинами постарше, и ему нравится быть юной пассией, нравится, когда его красиво одевают и вкусно кормят, нравится тот вид секса, на который почему-то люди обычно считают неспособными партнеров чуть постарше.

Опыт – это нечто прекрасное, особенно в паре с юношеской выносливостью.

\- Мы можем поговорить об этом позже, - говорит Стив, и Джеймсу требуется секунда, чтобы понять, о чем он, но за его спиной уже открываются двери.

Роджерс проходит мимо него в потоке теплого, пахнущего-мылом-и-чистым-потом воздуха, через небольшую зону фойе к простой белой двери.

Джеймс следует за ним без особого приглашения, потому что он прекрасно осознает, что Роджерс скажет ему остановиться, если он захочет, чтобы Джеймс остановился. Даже если бы Джеймс и не следовал за ним по собственному желанию, Роджерс буквально мог бы убить его раньше, чем Джеймс бы это заметил. У них обоих нет никаких иллюзий насчет того, кто тут главный.

* * *

 

Стив пытается понять, что делать дальше.

Он знает, чего он _хочет,_ но он и никогда раньше этого не делал.

Если бы он отнесся к этому романтически, он бы притворился, что только что встретил приятного молодого человека, с которым он займется страстной любовью, но, даже если бы сама идея не заставляла Стива мысленно закатывать глаза, он знает, что то, что он на самом деле только что сделал – это купил кофе молодому человеку, о котором он не знает ничего, кроме его имени, и сделал он это в обмен на секс – или нечто приближенное, во всяком случае. Это не то, что Стив обычно делает.

С другой стороны, это парнишка, который работает на «Старк Индастрис». Это парнишка, который умен, потрясающе хорошо выглядит и уже подписал все Соглашения о Неразглашении в отношении всего, что он делает в башне (Стив знает это, потому что он знает, в какой части башни работает парень – туда не разрешают доступ, если ты не подписал эти бумаги, потому что ты работаешь над тестированием и программированием технологий следующего поколения, а вместе с этим и технологиями для потенциального использования Мстителями).

Не говоря уже о том, что у Стива очень давно ничего не было, особенно учитывая, какое у него либидо, и он жаждет чего-нибудь, чего угодно, что не работает от батареек и/или не является его собственными руками.

Плюс, он наполовину думает, что, может быть, парнишка считает, что он шутит (если паренек так думает, то Стив просто покажет ему, где выход, и извинится за недоразумение), потому что это было невероятно быстро и невероятно просто. И он сомневается, что кто-то, у кого так много лет жизни впереди и столько способностей заполучить любого, кого только он пожелает, думает тут о долгосрочной перспективе.

Стив ставит стаканчик с кофе на стол.

Он скидывает кроссовки, когда слышит, как Джеймс закрывает за ними дверь, и мгновением позже стягивает свою компрессионную майку.

\- Господи ты боже мой, - бормочет Джеймс, и Стив поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, обнаженный по пояс, не считая своих армейских жетонов, - ты действительно серьезно.

\- Я не тот, кто обычно так делает, - говорит он, - но я и не тот, кто сделает что-то, чего не хочет мой партнер.

Джеймс сглатывает с усилием и делает несколько шагов вперед, уставившись на грудь Стива с отвисшей челюстью, словно он не совсем верит своим глазам.

\- Так что, - говорит Джеймс, сперва облизав свои сочные розовые губы, - если я хочу отказаться, то сейчас пор...

 - Эй, если ты хочешь уйти - ты уходишь, - говорит Стив, возможно чуть резче, чем намеревался, разрубая ладонью воздух. – Что бы мы ни делали, понял? Пора сейчас, или пора спустя пять минут, десять, полчаса, полдня, когда угодно. Скажи, чтобы я остановился, и я остановлюсь. Скажи, чтобы я не останавливался, и я не стану.

Джеймс все еще пялится на его грудь.

\- Джеймс? – говорит Стив, и его имя ощущается одновременно знакомым и незнакомым на его губах.

\- Да? – Джеймс резко переводит взгляд на его лицо, его глаза широко распахиваются и он кивает, стаскивает через голову сумку, чтобы отбросить ее в сторону. – Д-да!

\- Отлично, - говорит Стив, - ты целуешься?

Джеймс какое-то мгновение смотрит на него, словно он сошел с ума, словно Стив только что спросил у него, дышит ли он.

 - Ээ.. я, я _могу_ поцеловать тебя, мне можно...ты _хочешь,_ чтобы я тебя поцеловал?

Стив смотрит на парнишку, на секунду наклоняет голову набок и снова говорит самому себе: паренек должен быть умен, он же работает на Тони Старка.

Так что Стив подходит прямо к парню, вынимает из его пальцев стаканчик с кофе, чтобы поставить на стол, тянет за проклятый шарф, пока тот не разматывается и он может сбросить его на пол, спихивает с плеч Джеймса кожаную куртку только, чтобы обнаружить, что на Джеймсе миллиард кожаных браслетов, с которыми он разберется позже. Он также поднимает руку и вытаскивает из маленького пучка карандаш.

У Джеймса шоколадно-каштановые волосы, которые мягкими волнами обрамляют его лицо и достают до воротника, как оказывается, и Стив погружает в них пальцы и не то, чтобы _дергает_ Джеймса вперед, чтобы его поцеловать, но то, что он делает, не сильно от этого отличается.

Резкий вдох, который делает Джеймс через нос, и то, как ладони Джеймса впечатываются в плечи Стива, говорит Стиву о том, что, возможно, ему следовало бы получше его предупредить, но спустя миг Джеймс расслабляется, и, _да,_ черт побери.

Стив убирает одну руку из волос Джеймса и опускает ее, обхватывая его за талию, притягивая ближе, кладет ладонь ему на спину, теплая кожа на теплой ткани, и Стив чувствует, как все его тело реагирует в ответ, с головы до пят, по коже бегут мурашки, как волна, жар стекает вдоль позвоночника. Еще миг спустя его руки начинают блуждать по телу Джеймса, он отодвигается посмотреть, находит край его идиотски длинной майки и тащит его вверх.

Джеймс поднимает обе руки вверх, задыхаясь от смеха, вступает в личное пространство Стива еще до того, как майка покидает его кисти, смеется, прижимаясь ближе за еще одним поцелуем, постанывает, когда Стив ласкает его кожу.

На этот раз это куда более серьезный поцелуй, их рты открыты, язык Джеймса теплый и влажный, и у Стива уже почти стоит – отчаянное желание разгорается в плоти, которую так долго не прижимали к крепким юным бедрам.

Джеймс стонет, прижимаясь к губам Стива, встает на цыпочки и притягивает его поближе, и Стив повинуется, обхватывает ладонями талию Джеймса, потому что его руки огромные, а Джеймс – нет, и его пальцы почти смыкаются у него на спине.

Паренек мускулист, но строен, его линия челюсти еще по-юношески пухленькая – спустя пару лет он утратит этот лишний слой и тогда будет еще более потрясающе выглядеть, но вот все это? Это нечто, чего Стив и не знал, что хочет, и он очень сильно старается не задумываться о том, почему.

Не-задумываться становится еще легче в следующие несколько секунд, когда Джеймс решает провести руками по торсу Стива, а потом ниже, поверх выпуклости в компрессионных штанах Стива.

 - Раздевайся, - Стив отодвигается дальше, чтобы сказать это, перехватывает запястье более эффективно блуждающей руки Джеймса, потом кивает вниз, - если ты сделаешь что-то еще, первый раунд закончится раньше, чем мы начнем.

Джеймс просто смотрит на него секунду или три, его взгляд быстро двигается между глазами Стива, и потом он немного отступает назад.

Стив чувствует, как сдвигаются его брови, и отпускает запястье Джеймса, но тот только улыбается, так широко, что светом озаряется все его лицо.

 - Конечно, Коммандер, ты тут главный.

Ладно, значит парнишке нравится, когда им командуют, – Стив может работать с этим. Стив _надеялся_ на это. Но он не уверен, что именно он чувствует, когда его называет Коммандером парнишка, который едва дорос до армии.

\- Меня зовут Стив, - говорит он.

* * *

 

Джеймс решает, что устроит небольшое представление, потому что может и потому что хочет.

Он скидывает Мартенсы и цепляет большие пальцы рук за пустые петли для ремня на своих облегающих джинсах. Он пытается просчитать, как стянуть их с ног, не опрокинувшись и не сгибаясь пополам, но на самом деле снять их, вообще ничего не делая, не получится.

Зато он позволяет Роджерсу как следуется насмотреться, и Роджерс этим и занимается – одобрительно проводит взглядом по губам Джеймса, потом вниз – Джеймс бреет грудь (бреет практически все тело, вообще-то, не считая тщательно подстриженной части волос на лобке и ведущей к ним дорожки) и качается, и он _видит_ , как Роджерс смотрит на его грудь, смотрит на его живот, смотрит на его джинсы, где его член уже начинает твердеть.

\- Нравится? – спрашивает он, и взгляд Роджерса быстро поднимается обратно, жаркий, но слегка раздраженный.

 - Я сказал, раздевайся, - говорит он, - Есть что-то, что тебе не нравится?

Джеймс расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах, потом ширинку и одним движением стягивает джинсы и трусы. Роджерс издает звук, словно он только что съел нечто исключительно вкусное и, невероятно, но факт, облизывает губы.

\- Ты имеешь в виду плети и цепи? – спрашивает Джеймс, ожидая реакции, которую обычно этот вопрос вызывает – а именно румянец или заикание.

Роджерс даже не моргает.

\- Мы доберемся и до этого, если ты хочешь. Пока что я имел в виду, что собираюсь быть с тобой жестким, - говорит Роджерс, - это может стать проблемой?

Джеймс ухмыляется, отпинывает в сторону спутанный комок из джинсов и белья.

 - Я люблю пожестче, - отвечает он, но Роджерс продолжает пристально на него смотреть.

 - Я суперсолдат, - говорит он, - мое пожестче - это не то же самое, что твое пожестче.

Джеймс подходит к нему, вышагивая, как по подиуму, и все равно прижимает ладонь к промежности Роджерса.

\- Я могу это выдержать, - говорит он, и Стив протягивает руку и в отместку обхватывает своими огромными длинными крепкими пальцами член Джеймса так резко, что у Джеймса подгибаются коленки.

Другая рука Роджерса плотно прижимается к груди Джеймса, прежде чем тот успевает завалиться вперед, оставляя ему самую малость пространства, чтобы Джеймс смог обхватить обеими руками невероятные бицепсы Роджерса, и для него самого становится неожиданностью стон, который он издает, когда рука Роджерса двигается один раз, другой, третий...

 - Ааа, я...

\- В ванную, - говорит Роджерс, - подготовься. У тебя десять минут, а потом я хочу видеть тебя на четвереньках на краю постели. Все прочее оставь мне.

Потом он выпускает член Джеймса, дает ему еще пару секунд, чтобы вспомнить, как работают его ноги, убирает руку с его груди и уходит.

Какое-то время Джеймс смотрит ему вслед, потом поворачивается и заглядывает в ближайший коридор.

\- Первая дверь налево, в этой спальне своя ванная комната, - доносится голос Роджерса откуда-то, куда бы он ни делся, словно он читает мысли, и Джеймс идет.

* * *

 

Стив не пытается ставить это под сомнение. Ни одной детали, вообще-то, - вот что могло бы вызвать его раздражение, если бы он в ближайшее время не собирался серьезно потрахаться. Возможно, это вызовет его раздражение, когда он закончит невероятный трах. Возможно, он пожалеет, но, скорее всего, не в тот момент, когда парень будет ждать обнаженным на его постели, чтобы Стив мог окончательно и феерически...

\- Так, нет, - говорит Стив, реально вслух самому себе, со смазкой и презервативами в одной рукой, закрывая другой рукой себе глаза, давая себе возможность отдышаться.

У него стоит, его ночи сейчас крайне одинокие, и ему нужно тщательно это продумать.

Но только очень быстро, потому что в его душе прямо сейчас обнаженный парень, которому двадцать один год, и скоро он окажется на его постели, и, вау, он смотрит в потолок, вау, парень потрясающе красивый, и ехидный, и наверное с таким упругим...

Ладно, Стив – лидер самой узнаваемой команды в мире, ему сорок один год, он живет в одном из самых узнаваемых зданий в Нью-Йорке, по крайней мере, часть времени (и вообще один из самых узнаваемых людей в Нью-Йорке), и хотя он не скрывает свою ориентацию, он очень, очень сильно ни с кем сейчас не в отношениях. Что означает, пресса прошла через стадию попыток угадать, с кем он в следующий раз пойдет на свидание, через стадию гипотез в отношении его коллег, ведь столько времени прошло, и наконец признала его закоренелым холостяком.

Джеймс – гений технологий, которому двадцать один год и у него, наверное, есть определенное место жительства, наверное, которое, наверное, находится посреди – Стив ничего не знает об этом парне, помимо его имени и работодателя, но парнишка сам тоже хочет, подписал все соглашения о неразглашении, уверен в себе, с этим не должно быть никаких проблем.

Паренек этого хочет, Стив этого хочет, парень достаточно взрослый и трезвый, чтобы дать согласие, а Стив вообще намного взрослее...

Что же он упускает?

А, да ну, похер.

* * *

 

Покончив с душем, Джеймс отправляется выполнять свою первую инструкцию.

За его короткую жизнь Джеймса просили о многом, и он соглашался. Это не первый раз, когда ему было велено скинуть труселя и занять позицию. Это, однако, первый раз, когда он делает это без чего-то типа ужина или дня, в течение которого они знакомятся поближе. И все же, если это будет быстрый перепихон, он получит за это бесплатный кофе и несколько весьма приятных минут с самым привлекательным из Мстителей, так что даже если он никогда никому не сможет об этом рассказать, - это все равно круто. Но он все равно ощущает это неприятное чувство, будто он наполовину думает, что мир вот-вот растворится вокруг него, словно он вот-вот проснется.

У него бабочки в животе, а сердце бьется где-то в районе горла.

И все же, большая часть этих ощущений вызвана тем, что он на постели одного из своих героев, одной из самых регулярных фантазий Джеймса, мужчины, который вплоть до вчерашнего дня был темой заголовков статей, легендой и, до примерно минут пятнадцати тому назад, был совершенно недостижим. Потому что Джеймс к такому не привык. Познакомиться с человеком сперва – это, как правило, помогает, когда дело доходит до пребывания голым и на четвереньках, потому что Джеймсу нравится в общем и целом знать, куда направлены его самые мягкие и/или уязвимые места, и, в особенности, кому он предоставляет доступ к ним.

Тот факт, что он знает, что Роджерс – Мститель – _Первый Мститель –_ немного помогает успокоить его нервы, как и память о словах, что он может остановиться в любой момент, когда бы ни пожелал. Но все равно он очень голый и очень беззащитный и...

 - Черт! – вскрикивает Джеймс и только чудом не дает себе дрыгнуть ногой в пространство или катапультироваться с постели.

 - Извини, - говорит ему Роджерс, с ухмылкой на лице и ладонью на заднице Джеймса, - как-то так.

* * *

 

Джеймс смотрит на него через плечо, и Стив улыбается, как он надеется, достаточно обаятельным образом, чтобы перебить взбешенность, которую, судя по выражению лица, парнишка сейчас интенсивно испытывает.

Бесшумность – это одна из тех вещей, которые никто не ожидает от такого большого парня как Стив – приятно знать, что он не растерял навыки.

Но опять же, ему не так много нужно. Ему не нужно быть обаятельным, потому что он обнажен, и рот Джеймса так быстро превращается из тонкой белой полоски в огромное черное «о», что Стива это почти смешит.

 - С ума сойти, ты огромный, - говорит он, и Джеймс может подразумевать несколько вещей, но Стив выбирает чуть менее порнографический вариант.

 - Я качаюсь, - говорит он. – На четвереньки, скажи стоп, если ты хочешь остановиться.

\- Первый для тебя, второй для меня, - отвечает Джеймс, и Стив хватает его за лодыжки и подтягивает к краю постели, так чтобы ноги Джеймса чуть свисали.

Он – Стиву хочется его нарисовать, и это приятное желание, а также чувство, которое он не испытывал какое-то время.

Парнишка такой... У него такие крепкие бедра, и такой стройный торс, и такие широкие плечи, и у него красивая задница – круглая, и белоснежная, и Стив чувствует себя ужасно старым, когда в голову ему приходит слово «торчком», а еще парень гладко выбрит, на его мошонке, свисающей между ног, более темная, розовая кожа, его член крепко стоит. Двадцать один год всегда кажется Стиву таким юным возрастом, но двадцать один год все же делает Джеймса мужчиной.

Стив проводит ладонью по заду Джеймса, опускает руку между его ног, обхватывая мошонку, перекатывает в пальцах его яички, потом легонько проводит костяшками пальцев между половинками его задницы. Джеймс чуть раздвигает ноги шире, опускает бедра, чтобы поднять зад немного выше, и, черт, это именно то, что нужно Стиву.

Ему сложно поверить, что ему так повезло, но он точно не бросит все, пока удача еще ему улыбается, – он берет смазку другой рукой, откидывает крышечку и придерживает одной рукой теплую тяжелую плоть между ног Джеймса, одновременно выдавливая другой рукой смазку на его дырочку.

Он смотрит, как мышцы сжимаются под прохладной жидкостью, чувствует движение под пальцами той руки, что он держит на его теле, потом захлопывает крышечку на смазке и бросает бутылочку на матрас, опускает свободную руку на ягодицы Джеймса и начивает водить подушечкой большого пальца по кругу в смазке поверх отверстия Джеймса.

 - О, б... ааа, прямо к делу, да? – говорит Джеймс, и Стив пытается не заржать – да, именно, прямо к делу, он так долго ждал чего-то подобного.

Он нажимает совсем легонько, дает мускулам привыкнуть к этой мысли – парню понадобится три или четыре пальца, чтобы потом принять его, и Стив готов ждать ровно столько, сколько для этого понадобится, и не дольше.

Он надавливает большим пальцем внутрь при каждом движении, другой рукой легко массируя мошонку и член Джеймса, и ждет того момента, когда тело Джеймса расслабится достаточно для того, чтобы палец начал проникать внутрь. Он делает это дважды, частично, чтобы проверить, и частично, чтобы посмотреть, как мягкая плоть растягивается, когда он извлекает палец, и снова поддается, когда он надавливает внутрь. Когда он уверен, что проблем не возникнет, он убирает руку, проводит средним пальцем по смазке и равномерно погружает его в тело Джеймса.

-О, - стонет Джеймс, хлопая правой рукой по постели Стива, его спина чуть выгибается, и все тело Стива реагирует на этот звук и то, какой он _горячий_ внутри.

Он поворачивает палец внутри Джеймса, отпускает другую руку и слегка сжимает основание собственного члена, медленно выдыхая, чтобы не кончить здесь и сейчас.

 - Господи, ты такой, - он прикусывает нижнюю губу, надавливая подушечкой пальца внутри тела Джеймса.

Паренек хихикает, его мышцы трепещут вокруг пальца Стива.

\- Такой...? – подсказывает он, и Стив только качает головой.

 - Господи, как я хочу быть в тебе, - бормочет он, и Джеймс издает еще один тихий звук, сжимается вокруг пальца Стива, словно уже получил все, что ему нужно.

Стив достает палец, потом вводит второй вместе с первым, на этот раз делает это медленнее, слушает, как Джеймс выпускает весь воздух из легких через напряженные губы, закинув голову назад, и отпускает свой член, прижимая ладонь к заднице Джеймса, слегка разводя половинки.

 - Скажи, - говорит он, и костяшки пальцев Стива упираются в кожу Джеймса, - если мне нужно замедлиться.

 - Пока все хорошо, - отвечает Джеймс, его голос теперь ниже, его дыхание быстрее, - погоди минутку, я приспособлюсь, я...

Его дыхание сбивается, и Стив надавливает, массажирует пальцами так нежно и медленно, как только может, – Джеймс такой горячий и тесный внутри, Стив уже готов войти в него, но он не садист. Он снова надавливает, и снова, поворачивает пальцы, чтобы мышцы к этому привыкли, и Джеймс поднимает одну руку с постели и просовывает между ног, как раньше это делал Стив, придерживает тяжелую плоть, чтобы она не мешала и чтобы сдержать себя.

\- О, - вздыхает он, и Стив начинает разводить свои два пальца в стороны.

 - Все еще хорошо? – спрашивает он, и теперь он сам слышит напряжение в своем голосе, ощущает потребность взять и потребность двигаться, но глушит ее, пытается сказать себе самому, что он получает то, что хочет, недолго осталось.

 - Да, - говорит Джеймс, - это... да, хорошо, я... – он негромко стонет, и Стив сжимает все мышцы в нижней части туловища, чтобы попытаться приглушить острый всплеск возбуждения.

 - Хочешь три или четыре? – спрашивает он, когда ему удается разжать зубы, разводит пальцы еще шире, надавливает на мускулы, поворачивает запястье.

Ему приходится отпустить задницу Джеймса, чтобы снова взять смазку, большим пальцем откинуть крышечку и щедро выдавить еще, потому что иначе третий палец будет слишком сухим, и ему даже наплевать, что он испачкает в процессе, – все равно скоро он усугубит ситуацию.

 - Посмотрим, как пойдет с тремя? – выдавливает Джеймс, чуть покачивая бедрами, и Стив видит его руку между его ног, видит, как подрагивают его пальцы на его члене, прижимаясь к его мошонке, - я могу... я могу три...

 - Еще нет, - отвечает Стив, потому что может он и не делал этого какое-то время, но он делал это достаточно раз, чтобы знать, когда нужно притормозить, и Джеймс даже близко еще не достаточно раскрыт.

Он ждет, пока у него не получится развести пальцы так, чтобы ввести третий без особой разницы, ждет, пока не образуется достаточный зазор, чтобы Джеймс практически не заметил этого, но он на самом деле не использует сейчас весь свой мозг, так что когда Джеймс внезапно издает звук, который резче и громче, чем все бормотание, что они до сих пор выдавали, - это почти становится шоком.

 - Ээ, это... – он делает вдох поглубже и пытается заново, - черт, даже твои пальцы...

 - Извини, - Стив мгновенно останавливается, - хочешь, чтобы я подождал?

Джеймс смеется, словно не веря своим ушам, и трепетание его мышц вокруг пальцев Стива сводит того с ума.

 - Черт, нет, - говорит он, - господи просто... все хорошо, хорошо, - и он снова роняет голову, свешивает ее между плечами и тихо стонет, слегка вращая бедрами.

Стив продолжает работать, свободная рука снова на ягодицах Джеймса, он вращает запястьем и старается, как может, чтобы добавить как можно больше смазки, чтобы для Джеймса это было как можно легче. Он не намерен двигаться медленно, как только они перейдут непосредственно к делу,  - если Джеймс будет не против, – и он быстро теряет терпение.

 - Как, - Стиву приходится сглотнуть и облизать губы и на мгновение прикрыть глаза, - как ты, нужно больше?

Он слышит, как Джеймс облизывает свои губы, смотрит, как он прогибает спину и впивается зубами в свою нижнюю губу, когда Джеймс наконец кивает.

 - Почти, только, - говорит он, - разведи их чуть больше, мне не понадобится еще один, боже, Ст-стив, - и это заставляет Стива посмотреть на его затылок – много кто спотыкается об его имя, когда они произносят его впервые, но обычно это те люди, кто жмет ему руку в присутствии прессы, а не обнаженные и стоящие на четвереньках на его постели.

Но он делает так, как его просят, и смотрит, как мягкое розовое кольцо мускулов становится послушным и начинает затягивать его пальцы внутрь, он вытаскивает их и разводит, чтобы снова повернуть, и смотрит, как тело Джеймса открывается перед ним.

\- Уверен? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс быстро кивает, и кивает он слишком долго.

 - Я готов, все, готово, ты – ты можешь, давай...

Стиву не нужно говорить дважды – ему вообще едва ли нужно что-то говорить, и он хватает презерватив и неловко теребит его: пальцы скользкие от смазки. Он вытирает руки сперва о собственные бедра, а потом о постельное белье, прикусывает губу, прихватывает пальцами кончик презерватива и раскатывает его по всей длине своего члена.

Его точно не хватит на какое-то разумное время, так что хвала господу за сыворотку, иначе все закончилось бы в первые две минуты, и вот он наклоняет бедра вперед и прижимается головкой члена к дырочке Джеймса – и она такая горячая и мягкая, и Джеймс расслабляет и сжимает мышцы, просто чтобы Стив почувствовал это головкой.

 - Готов? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс кивает.

 - Да, да, - говорит он, - ты можешь... Да, давай.

Стив придерживает основание члена одной рукой, оставив другую на ягодицах Джеймса, а потом начинает двигаться вперед, сперва медленно, ощущая равномерное давление вокруг головки члена. Оба стонут, когда головка проскакивает через кольцо мускулов, и Стив начинает видеть звезды краем глаза, делает глубокий вдох, чтобы остановить потенциально конфузный прилив наслаждения, сжимает пальцами бедра Джеймса, чтобы вернуть себе устойчивость.

 - _Боже_ мой, - бормочет Джеймс, и Стив продолжает двигаться вперед, с отвисшей челюстью.

Он едва в состоянии держать глаза открытыми, настолько ему хорошо, он точно не может подобрать слова. Он знал, конечно он знал, каково это, но его тело забыло, насколько жарко, и узко, и тесно, когда вот так, насколько приятно чувствовать чье-то тело, которое втягивает тебя еще глубже, когда ты входишь в него.

 - Я, - задыхается Стив, - мне нужно... о, скажи мне, когда...

Джеймс опять быстро кивает, его пальцы впиваются в простыни.

 - Секундочку, - говорит он, - черт, какой ты большой, - и Стив чувствует, как Джеймс борется с рефлекторной реакцией своего тела на вторжение, целенаправленно расслабляясь, когда мышцы сжимаются, стараясь дышать так ровно, как только может, но Стив слышал бы, как колеблется его дыхание, даже если бы не чувствовал, как он дрожит.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стив, наполовину умоляя, и Джеймс снова оборачивается к нему.

 - Медленно, - говорит он, - только, для начала медленно, мне надо... _Оххх_

Мышцы Джеймса все еще сокращаются, его тело еще дрожит, и мгновением позже он опускается на локти.

Эффект от изменения угла мгновенно ощущается, и Стив задыхается, внезапно впиваясь пальцами в небольшое количество плоти на бедрах Джеймса, абсолютно неподвижный, потому что если он не замер бы, то кончил бы сразу, и он откидывает голову назад и зажмуривается.

 - Да, - говорит Джеймс, - да, можешь, давай, можешь двигаться, - и нет, нет, Стив на самом деле не может.

Если он двинется назад, то кончит раньше, чем попытается снова войти в тело Джеймса.

\- О боже, - бормочет он, держится, призывая всю силу воли до последний капли, – он не кончит, неважно, насколько немногого от него ожидает парнишка или как много времени прошло, он не кончит только от того, что он вошел в Джеймса.

Ему сорок один год и у него невероятно привлекательный сексуальный партнер, а не шестнадцать лет и в одиночестве, если не считать...

Это срабатывает, между прочим. Воспоминания.

Совсем немного времени проходит, прежде чем он снова способен дышать, когда он больше не на звенящем, остром, как бритва, краю собственного наслаждения, и когда он становится наконец в состоянии думать о том, чтобы извлечь из этой ситуации нечто большее, чем просто оргазм в чуть более теплом и тесном месте, нежели его собственный кулак.

Он так сильно этого хочет, его тело так сильно этого хочет, – это была одна из шуточек Вселенной над ним, когда он получил сыворотку, и ему было так невероятно одиноко такое долгое время. Либидо, которое невозможно было быстро удовлетворить, вместе с телом, которому для этого много времени не требовалось. У него ушли _месяцы_ на то, чтобы понять, что ему нужно, в самом начале, и он к тому же не делал это в одиночку тогда, но он научился. Рук и ртов хватает надолго, были и другие способы, которыми он пользовался, если дело далеко не заходило, но ничто не сравнится с горячим, тесным ощущением от движения в другом человеке и звуками, которые они издают в ответ.

Стив двигается назад, так медленно, как только может заставить свое тело двигаться, почти полностью выходит и снова двигается вперед.  Он сжимает челюсти, снова выходит и входит, на этот раз чуть быстрее, и еще быстрее на следующий раз.

Он повторяет это еще трижды, каждый раз чуть быстрее, а потом останавливается, наклоняется к Джеймсу, скручивается над его длинной бледной спиной.

\- Упрись ладонями в постель, - говорит он, уже задыхаясь, теперь, когда он уверен, что Джеймс говорил правду о том, что он готов, и Джеймс повинуется, немедленно, - крикни стоп, если ты захочешь, чтобы я остановился.

 - Пожалуйста, - отвечает Джеймс, - о господи, я так и сделаю, но можешь ты уже пожалуйста просто _наконец трахнуть меня_?

Стив упирается ногами, выпрямляется, придерживая бедра Джеймса, а потом резко делает рывок вперед собственными бедрами, раз, другой, снова, быстрее, и продолжает в том же духе, и все это продлится минуты две, не больше, и то, если ему повезет. Ему так хорошо, он испытывает такое наслаждение от Джеймса, и он прикусывает нижнюю губу и прикладывает столько силы, на сколько может осмелиться, выстреливая бедрами и с каждым толчком сотрясая тело Джеймса, и его жетоны с металлическим звоном подпрыгивают у него на груди.

Джеймс издает негромкий сдавленный звук каждые три-четыре толчка – это все, на что у него хватает воздуха, – но он не жалуется. Скорее, он звучит поощряюще, и когда он начинает сокращать мышцы вокруг члена Стива, тот сам не может сдержаться и стонет.

 - Да-а, - выдавливает Джеймс, с такой силой, что слова прерываются, - да-вай, - и Стив дает, он не может не дать.

Он чувствует, как в нем вскипает оргазм, за основанием члена, глубоко в животе, и на полсекунды он останавливается, чтобы поставить одну ногу на край матраса, а потом продолжает двигаться. Он не может вложить все свои силы – он раздробит бедра Джеймсу – но он отдает сколько может себе позволить, держит тело прямо и плотно сжимает пальцы и входит, входит и...

\- О, - говорит он, - о, _о, -_ и все быстро заканчивается, это всегда было очевидно, - о-о, - он зажмуривает глаза, позволяет рту раскрыться, и его оргазм влетает в него, как грузовой поезд, неумолимо и ослепляюще.

Он сбивается с ритма, он практически в этом уверен, но продолжает двигаться, как может, наслаждение скачками поднимается по его позвоночнику, когда он изливается в презерватив, глубже, и глубже, и глубже внутрь, и он бы мог продолжать целую вечность, он уверен в этом, – в Джеймсе так тесно, и так горячо, и так _хорошо._

\- О, - повторяет он,  - о, _Боже,_ это...

Его легкие какой-то миг не позволяют ему вдохнуть, а потом внезапно захватывают огромное количество воздуха, и он содрогается, его позвоночник делает что-то, что Стив не способен контролировать, и он все еще кончает, его тело все еще почти на пике, только-только начинает спускаться.

У него неконтролируемо сжимаются пальцы, и бедра рвутся вперед, и он понимает, что нужно быть осторожнее, иначе он все еще может навредить Джеймсу, если не будет следить за собственной силой.

 - О, - снова повторяет он – это все, что он способен говорить какое-то время, – и его сгибает пополам, когда он начинает замедляться, он позволяет ноге соскользнуть с края постели, снова скручивается над телом Джеймса, все еще внутри него, все еще иногда двигая бедрами. – Черт, прости,  - говорит он, но ему на самом деле ни капельки не жаль.

Он подозревает, что Джеймс мог бы сказать ему точно, сколько времени это заняло, и, оглядываясь назад, Стиву хочется, чтобы, может, они провели чуть больше времени за поцелуями или типа того. Он так долго этого ждал, и теперь все закончилось.

Надо было так нагнетать напряжение ради не особо существенного итога. Стив едва ли доволен.

 - Ты в порядке? – наконец ему хватает дыхания, чтобы спросить, остаточные спазмы все еще сокращают заднюю поверхность его бедер и мышцы в его животе.

 - Просто охренеть, - смеется Джеймс, и трепетание его мышц заставляет бедра Стива снова двинуться вперед, - я типа... думал, что у меня глаза из орбит повыскакивают.

Телу Стива нужно меньше времени, чтобы вернуться в норму, чем остальным людям, но его грудь все еще высоко вздымается, а ладони на коже Джеймса скользкие от пота. И все равно он почти физически ощущает прилив эндорфинов от своего первого оргазма, почти чувствует, как напряжение в его конечностях снижается.

Боже, как ему это было необходимо.

 - Все нормально? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс молча кивает, потягивается совсем по-кошачьи и прижимается обратно к нему.

 - Да, - говорит он, - а у тебя?

Стив выходит из него, стаскивает презерватив, завязывает узелком и отбрасывает в сторону, чтобы взять другой. Джеймс следит за ним через плечо, но Стив просто надевает новый презерватив и покрывает его смазкой, способный уже строить планы сложнее, чем засади-и-оторвись-хорошенько теперь, когда он один раз уже кончил.

 - Отлично, - говорит он, подталкивая Джеймса за бок, чтобы он перевернулся на спину, - твоя очередь.

Джеймс, и Стиву на самом деле следовало бы это учесть, слегко потерял ориентацию в пространстве, но до Стива это доходит только уже после того, как он схватил Джеймса за бедра и самостоятельно перевернул его до конца, а потом подтащил по постели выше за подмышки.

 - Чеерт, - протяжно говорит Джеймс, когда верхняя часть его тела приподнимается, отскакивая от матраса, и смеется спустя секунду. Стив уже на полпути обратно между его ног, когда на его плечи опускаются блуждающие ладони Джеймса: когда вокруг тебя так вращается мир – это всегда слегка неожиданно. – Ха, извини.

 - Моя вина, - говорит Стив, но теперь он сосредоточен на цели, и, как часто бывает, первый оргазм только напомнил его телу, чего он хочет.

 - Черт, ты все еще... – говорит Джеймс, и Стив опускает глаза к своему члену, который все еще твердо стоит, потому что, ну разумеется.

 - Да, - говорит он, - так случается. Тебе нужна минутка?

Джеймс качает головой, крепче сжимает пальцы на плечах Стива и тянет, и Стив послушно двигается, куда его просят.

Он наклоняется ниже, упирается ладонями по обе стороны торса Джеймса и целует его, влажно и крепко, потому что он может и потому что он хочет. Джеймс вспотел. Стив видит это на нем, чувствует _запах_ на нем, он опускает бедра, прижимая свой все еще твердый член к члену Джеймса, опирается на локти и проводит губами по шее Джеймса, находит его колотящийся пульс.

Джеймс негромко стонет, откидывает голову назад, поднимая руки на шею Стива, к его затылку, погружает пальцы в его волосы. Это заставляет мурашки пробежать вдоль позвоночника Стива, само по себе еще больше ослабляет напряжение в его плечах, и он целует кожу Джеймса, следует губами за ходом артерии, проводит зубами по мочке уха, сдвигается дальше, чтобы поцеловать мягкий участок кожи прямо за ухом Джеймса.

Джеймс может и сказал, что ему не нужно минутки перевести дух, но всегда лучше перестраховаться, Джеймсу вроде бы все это реально нравится, а Стиву страстно хочется физического контакта так же сильно, как и собственно секса. Позже, он вероятно вернется мыслями к происходящему и поймет, что именно это привело к тому, что он написал то, что напишет позже, но прямо сейчас он осознает только, что под ним теплый упругий молодой человек, а по его голове и шее равномерно движутся десять точек давления.

Вот уже очень давно никто не обнимал его, не обхватывал рукой за талию или засовывал руку в задний карман или проводил пальцами по его волосам, никто не подходил и не прижимался губами к его макушке, перегибаясь через спинку дивана, никто не делил с ним чашку кофе, никто не втискивался рядом с ним в кресло, пока ему самому там едва оставалось место. Одна из рук Джеймса уходит в сторону, снова появляется ниже, под рукой Стива, плотно прижимается к его спине.

Ах, горизонтальное положение; великий уравнитель.

Когда Джеймс понимает, что теперь может дотянуться до любой части Стива куда легче, он именно это и делает, оставляя одну руку в волосах Стива, а другую спуская во впадинку его поясницы, пока Стив покрывает шею Джеймса влажными поцелуями и нежными покусываниями.

Бедра Джеймса обхватывают его бедра, низ живота Джеймса медленно и лениво приподнимается и прижимается к его собственному, и Стив отталкивается от постели, чтобы сесть на пятки, пока он не успел слишком сильно увлечься поцелуями, и минуту или две просто смотрит на Джеймса, разложенного на простынях Стива.

Глаза Джеймса медленно открываются, остекленевшие и темные. Его губы ярко-красные, а челюсть чуть отвисает, а на горле Джеймса Стив видит проступающее порозовение там, где щетина Стива (которая обычно появляется, как говорится, к пяти вечера, а сейчас только время обеда, но тело Стива всегда сильно опережает события) уже оставила раздражение. Он покрыт тонкой пленкой пота, часть его темных волос разлетелась по простыням и его плечам, а часть приклеилась к коже, и он уже выглядит так, словно кто-то взял его в руки и встряхнул. Но он улыбается, и член Стива сильно заинтересован в прелестной картинке, которую он собой представляет.

У него достаточно широкие плечи и немалое количество мускулов, и Стив проводит по их линиям руками, отводя с кожи на плечах волосы Джеймса. Потом он проводит ладонями по маленьким розовым соскам и по груди и животу, который мягче, чем у Стива, хотя все равно видно, что над ним работали, но выглядит стройнее от молодости, проводит пальцами вниз от пупка к небольшому треугольнику кудряшек над его членом. Во всех остальных местах он выбрит – розовая твердая плоть налита кровью, блестит и ждет над мягкой беззащитной кожей, и Стив обхватывает ее одной ладонью, перекатывает в руке, гладит большим пальцем и опускает пальцы ниже.

У Джеймса перехватывает дыхание, но он не сводит глаз со Стива, смотрит на него, не вмешиваясь. Бедра паренька молочно-белые, и Стив проводит и по ним руками тоже, думая о том, что таким бледным можно стать, только если избегать солнца, делает мысленно заметку попробовать на вкус его всего в какой-то момент, до того, как они закончат, не то чтобы Стив думал, что сможет об этом случайно забыть.

 - Все хорошо? – спрашивает он, все еще слегка задыхаясь.

\- Ага, - легко, лениво отвечает Джеймс, и Стив качает головой, улыбаясь.

Он ищет смазку и снова покрывает пальцы правой руки, когда находит ее. Джеймс наблюдает за ним, ничего не говоря, смачивая нижнюю губу языком. Стив собирается на этот раз все делать медленнее, хотя бы потому, что он рассчитывает убедиться, что у Джеймса достаточно времени, чтобы приспособиться ко всему.

Он подползает вперед, чтобы его колени упирались в бедра Джеймса, а потом раскрывает пошире одну ногу Джеймса своей сухой рукой. Джеймс самостоятельно отодвигает и другую ногу, как раз настолько, чтобы раскрыться весьма соблазнительным образом.

Когда Стив вводит в него два влажных пальца и поворачивает их, надавливает вверх, туда, где, как он знает, это давление будет желанным, Джеймс негромко стонет, и у него закатываются глаза, а плечи приподнимаются. Мгновением позже он улыбается, тихонько смеется и еще шире раздвигает ноги.

\- Да, - говорит он, опуская руку и легонько сжимая свой наполовину твердый член, поглаживая мошонку, пока другая рука впивается в простыни у его головы.

Джеймс словно порнозвезда, перенесшаяся в реальную жизнь, и Стиву очень нравится за ним наблюдать. Он уверен, что ему понравится и когда он заставит его извиваться от наслаждения, но они не будут спешить.

 

* * *

 

Джеймс сопротивляется каждому инстинкту, который повелевает ему издавать звуки и двигаться, – Роджерс положил его так потому, что Роджерс хочет его именно так. Пальцы внутри него скользкие и огромные, а Роджерс - огромный, возвышающийся над ним гигант, с такими широкими плечами и мощной грудью и...

 - Ты выглядишь, как ночная фантазия, - бормочет Джеймс, когда эти огромные пальцы надавливают изнутри, и от этого у него перехватывает дыхание.

Выражение лица у Роджерса напряженное и жадное, но улыбка изгибает уголок его роскошного рта, и Джеймс ест его глазами – влажные от пота волосы и эти огромные мускулы, и приклеившиеся к коже от влажности жетоны с провисающей цепью вверху у ключицы.

 - О, я буду еще лучше, - говорит Роджерс, и даже спустя траха длиной в тридцать секунд Джеймс верит ему.

Роджерс медленно наклоняется вперед, так что Джеймсу приходится развести ноги еще сильнее, и в этом есть что-то настолько сексуальное, настолько грязное. Джеймс сам не против опуститься до того, чтобы покрасоваться, если он хочет вызвать реакцию, но он никогда бы не подумал, что подобного можно ожидать от Любимчика Америки. Это же тот самый парень, настолько же опрятный, как его прическа, чище только что выпавшего снега. Но вот он, герой Джеймса, с двумя пальцами в заднице Джеймса и взглядом, который говорит, что Джеймсу очень повезет, если завтра он сможет ходить.

Джеймс пытается приподнять бровь, но он знает, как он выглядит. Он расслаблен и распластан, и абсолютно обнажен, как и Роджерс, но именно от глаз Роджерса, темных, полуприкрытых веками и блестящих, Джеймс не может отвести взгляд.

Роджерс вводит третий палец рядом с двумя предыдущими, сдвигает свободную руку, чтобы мягко подцепить пальцами несколько браслетов Джеймса и снять его руку с его члена.

 - Я позабочусь об этом, когда до этого дойдет дело, - говорит он, и Джеймс прикусывает губу, берется за простыни покрепче и с удивлением думает, как меньше пятнадцати минут тому назад он в одиночестве пил кофе в своей любимой кофейне.

 - Скоро, да? – выдыхает он.

На мгновение он волнуется, что Роджерс может неправильно понять, что он оскорбится или типа того, но потом тот демонстрирует в улыбке белые зубы, в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки, и Джеймс чувствует жар по всему телу от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах.

 - Конечно, - обещает Роджерс, и Джеймс не может понять, сарказм ли это, не может определить, что это: да или как-я-посчитаю-нужным.

Стив разводит пальцы шире в теле Джеймса, мягко поглаживая большим пальцем снаружи, и Джеймс закрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад и позволяет удовольствию волной накрыть себя. Пока это легкая, негромкая пульсация, жаркая и глубокая, и Роджерс явно знает, что делает, знает, как доставить удовольствие, но не давить, как завести Джеймса, но не накручивать его слишком сильно.

Джеймс начинает подозревать, что мог бы делать это часами, и он закусывает губу, открывает рот и тихо постанывает, улыбается, выгибает спину.

 - Скажи, когда будешь готов, - голос Роджерса доносится до него, как негромкий раскат, и Джеймс не уверен, что хочет, чтобы что-то менялось.

 - Мне и так неплохо, - говорит он, и Роджерс посмеивается – этот звук проносится по нервам Джеймса, выгоняет мурашки на кожу, и он открывает глаза, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на то, как Роджерс пристально на него глядит.

Даже наблюдая за выражением его глаз, Джеймс видит, как напрягаются мускулы в руке Роджерса в такт с языками наслаждения, скользящими вверх по его позвоночнику, подобно пламени. Он самовоспламенится, он уверен в этом, наслаждение поглотит его, как уголек, пока не останется только пепел.

Он потягивается, прогоняя лень из конечностей, слегка пробуждая тело, а потом прикусывает зубами нижнюю губу и кивает.

 - Да, - разрешает он, - что бы ты ни собирался сделать, я хочу этого сейчас.

 

* * *

 

Стив не заставляет его просить дважды, извлекает пальцы, пристраивается ближе.

Джеймс лежит под ним расслабленно, руки раскинуты, ноги разбросаны, кожа местами залита румянцем, и его член стоит между ними, влажный на кончике.

Стив движется вперед осторожно, но не останавливаясь, и у Джеймса отвисает челюсть, его глаза закатываются, и мгновением позже он смеется.

 - Ааа, да, - усмехается он, и Стив тоже выдыхает смешок, потом хватает Джеймса за икры и подтягивает его ноги ближе, чтобы согнуть их по обеим сторонам его торса.

 - Сколько раз подряд ты можешь кончить? – спрашивает Стив, пододвигаясь немного, чтобы угол был лучше, и Джеймс вроде как посмеивается, но его брови смыкаются.

 - Что? – задыхается он.

 - Я сказал, сколько раз, - Стив наклоняется над ним, - подряд ты можешь кончить?

Джеймс закусывает губу, двигает бедрами вверх.

 - Я не знаю? – говорит он, - в смысле, я останавливаюсь после двух, один раз было три, но это было...

 - Тебе когда-нибудь приходилось использовать стоп-слово? – говорит Стив, и Джеймс стонет на него, тянется к своему члену, но Стив отбрасывает его руку прочь, - что я сказал?

\- Да, - говорит Джеймс, - раньше стоп-слово у меня было такое: «яйца Бенедикт».

Стив хрюкает от смеха, потом спотыкается, смеется уже нормально и говорит:

 - Ясно, понял.

Джеймс смотрит на него с интересным выражением лица, но оно кажется скорее веселым, чем раздраженным.

\- Я ненавижу яйца Бенедикт, - поясняет он, и Стив кивает.

 - Конечно, - говорит он, - готов?

Джеймс проводит языком по зубам, широко улыбается, и Стив всем телом наклоняется вперед и целует его, потому что у него совершенно роскошная улыбка.

 - Да, - говорит он, когда Стив отрывается от его губ, и тогда Стив берется за ноги Джеймса и _двигается._

Он сыт по горло медленным и осторожным – Джеймс остановит его, если ему это будет нужно, но он, черт побери, закончит, что начал, и его тело больше не может ждать. Он входит в него сильно и быстро, наклоняет бедра _как надо_ , и самодовольное, соблазняющее выражение лица Джеймса мгновенно исчезает, рот раскрывается, чтобы выпустить стон, которому требуется добрых пять секунд, чтобы покинуть губы.

Он стонет что-то в районе _боже мой,_ а потом его ладони резко опускаются на бицепсы Стива, потом голову, потом торс, наконец на бедра, а потом Джеймс только держится изо всех сил, голова откинута, глаза закрыты.

Джеймс едва может дышать, и слышать, как он пытается, – это награда само по себе – Стиву едва нужно удерживать ноги Джеймса вверху, настолько быстро и туго он взвинчен.

 - О боже, о боже, о, - и это, это так просто, это проще некуда, это самое простое, что он когда-либо делал, потому что все, что ему для этого требуется – это быть последовательным и позволить своей выносливости делать всю работу.

А Стив при определенных условиях способен продолжать это часами.

Джеймсу удается еще немного потрепыхаться, он просовывает руки под мышками Стива, пальцами впивается ему в плечи сзади, а потом он издает серию звуков, словно Стив лег на него всем своим весом, и содрогается в своем первом оргазме.

Стив продолжает двигаться достаточно долго, чтобы глаза Джеймса широко распахнулись, он впивается ногтями в его кожу и произносит _о, о,_ так, что понятно, что он все еще удивлен, хоть он уже посреди оргазма, и Стив немного замедляется только, когда Джеймс шлепает его по плечу и смеется, хотя и ерзает при этом. После этого Стив выходит из него и садится на пятки на кровати, проводит рукой по лицу, стирая первые капли пота.

Грудь Джеймса высоко вздымается, и Стиву нравится ошеломленное выражение на его лице.

 - Что это было, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив смеется, поглаживая внутреннюю поверхность бедер Джеймса, когда он вытягивает ноги по обеим сторонам тела Стива.

Этот отдых, потягивание, ослабляющее напряжение в мышцах – Стив позволяет ему сделать это сейчас, потому что ему нужны будут силы потом.

Стив выжидает пару минут, позволяет Джеймсу вернуть контроль над дыханием, а потом снова наклоняется поцеловать его, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны от его головы.

 - Черт, - бормочет Джеймс, поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на собственное тело, когда Стив снова приподнимается, чтобы взять еще смазки и третий презерватив. – Ха.

Стив знает, что он там видит, – такой юный парнишка как Джеймс способен на несколько сухих оргазмов и, возможно, один или два влажных, прежде чем выдохнется.

 - Поэтому ты не трогаешь свой член, пока я не разрешу, - Стив разворачивает презерватив и натягивает на себя. – У тебя будет стоять, пока ты не испачкаешься, и ты знаешь, что это значит.

Джеймс негромко стонет, тянется к нему одной рукой и его браслеты скользят по гладкой коже. Стив слушается, наклоняется и встречается с ним губами, потому что целоваться легко, и ему было не с кем целоваться долгое время. Он возвращается в тесное горячее тело Джеймса, пока они целуются, и Джеймс делает огромный вдох через нос, а спустя миг стонет прямо в рот Стиву.

 - Готов к третьему раунду? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс закусывает губу, быстро кивает.

 -Да, - стонет он, - _Да!_

И Стив улыбается.

 - Ладно, - говорит он, - держись за меня.

* * *

 

Джеймс - развалина. Когда его накрыл второй оргазм, у него начала болеть шея, а Стив едва сделал паузу прежде, чем начал подгонять Джеймса к его третьему. Джеймс не может перевести дух, стонет такими звуками, на которые он даже не знал, что его голос способен, и собственными ушами слышит, как он содрогается, когда стонет, – Стив невероятно меткий.

 _Еще бы,_ подсказывает его мозг, _его главное оружие полагается на принципы продвинутой геометрии._

Его ноги сейчас на плечах Стива, ступни трясутся, словно его лодыжки прикреплены веревочками, потому что он не может заставить свое тело выполнять его команды, руки не могут найти себе место, потому что ему одновременно нужно за что-то держаться, отодвинуться подальше от неумолимой атаки наслаждения и вцепиться когтями покрепче. Он не может как следует ухватиться за плечи Стива или за торс, или за задницу, не может взяться так, чтобы это удовлетворило его отчаянную потребность заземлиться, и в конце концов он впивается кончиками пальцев в ягодицы Стива и тоненько стонет.

Все, на что его хватает, - это спутанные слова и наполовину проглоченные звуки, но ему удается посмотреть вверх, поднять глаза на Стива...

Роджерс прекрасен, абсолютно роскошен, высокая башня из обнаженной кожи и мускулов, и Джеймс едва способен не потерять рассудок окончательно, едва верит в то, где находится. Стив просто стоит на коленях, бедра Джеймса прижаты к его груди, ступни Джеймса у его ушей, и улыбается, не спеша, без суеты, без волнения и настолько сексуально, что Джеймс и представить себе не мог, что он на это способен. Стив в два раза его старше, намного более опытен, абсолютно уверен в себе, и Джеймс никак не смирится с тем фактом, что вся эта сюрреалистичная ситуация точь-в-точь напоминает любую фантазию, что у него когда-либо была, – если не считать того, что это раз в десять более впечатляюще.

 - Стив, - говорит Джеймс, ощущая на долю секунды абсолютное спокойствие перед тем, как грянет буря, что зарождается в его теле, и вкус имени _Стива Роджерса_ на _своих_ губах... – _Стив_...

И это превращается в крик, который он не в силах остановить, в наслаждение настолько глубокое, что это практически ожог, крепкие горячие пальцы Стива смыкаются вокруг его члена, и Стив что-то говорит, тихо, медленно, голосом, подобным растопленному шоколаду, но Джеймс не может понять его, пока у него в ушах еще громыхает собственный пульс.

 - Вот так, - говорит он, - вот так, господи, только посмотри на себя...

Он не уверен, что когда-либо в жизни кончал настолько сильно, – обычно после оргазма его член течет ему на живот, один или два раза капли попадали куда-то еще, но в этот раз сперма _везде_ , покрывает его бедра, и грудь, и живот, когда пальцы Стива скользят по его члену, и он на полпути к тому, чтобы сгореть со стыда, когда видит, что капли не только на нем.

 - О господи, я и на тебя попал, - говорит он, но Стив не выглядит так, будто ему есть до этого дело.

Он говорит что-то, мол, если это не повсюду, то он делает что-то неправильно, но он все делает правильно, так что Джеймс не особо понимает, о чем он вообще. Спустя минуту Стив выходит из него, и Джеймс сразу хочет притянуть его обратно.

В одном Джеймс совершенно уверен: он чувствует, что у него заканчиваются силы. Он достиг точки, когда пару мышц вот-вот сведет судорогой, его пресс напряжен и устал, его плечи и бедра задеревенели. Он думает, что растянул одну мышцу на задней поверхности плеча, и один из пальцев на ногах у него тоже как-то странно ощущается.

А его _лицо –_ он даже не знал, что его лицо способно на вещи, которые оно выделывало. Его брови, кажется, постоянно подергиваются сами по себе, а Стив, Стив Роджерс, _Капитан Америка,_ просто смотрит на него так, словно он абсолютно идеален.

По крайней мере, Джеймс думает, что он так на него смотрит. Может все дело в остаточных ощущениях, но он очень надеется, что он не выдумывает то, как Коммандер Роджерс на него смотрит.

 - Все еще в порядке?

Джеймс чувствует, как растягивается его лицо в улыбке, чувствует себя так, словно он плывет в патоке.

\- Дасэр, - выдавливает он, хихикает над собственной шуточкой, а Роджерс, Стив, просто приподнимает одну бровь.

 - Будешь меня так называть, я сделаю вывод, что тебе это нравится.

Джеймс смеется, потягивается, разводит в стороны руки и ноги и просто наслаждается минутку или три.

 - Хммм, - говорит он, проводя ладонями по груди и животу.

Его член, все еще налитый кровью, но постепенно становящийся все мягче, лежит на его животе, и Джеймс практически уверен, что никогда не сможет почувствовать ничего лучше этого, но пока что он не против, а также не против того, как глаза Стива следуют за движением его ладоней.

Стив пристально смотрит на него, почти неподвижно, вообще-то, и Джеймс склоняет голову набок на матрасе, разглядывает его.

 - Что? – смеется он спустя пару секунд, его голос звучит тонко и сдавленно.

 - Еще один, - говорит Стив, и у Джеймса уходит секунда или две на то, чтобы понять, что он имеет в виду.

 - Что? – восклицает он, когда до него доходит, - нет, нет, я не могу...

 - Ты можешь, - говорит ему Стив, - я знаю, что можешь, если захочешь.

 

* * *

 

Красивое, удовлетворенное выражение лица Джеймса становится нервным, неуверенным, и Стиву хочется вечно любоваться им в таком виде, когда его кожа раскраснелась и вспотела, глаза потемнели, губы искусаны докрасна.

Он так юн, так неуверен, и Стиву ничего так не хочется, как показать ему, на что он способен, доказать Джеймсу, что Джеймс может сделать это.

 -Хочешь отказаться? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс смотрит на него, и он выглядит настолько юным, как он и есть на самом деле, его узкая грудь вздымается и опадает, его руки слабо цепляются за простыни Стива, и сейчас середина дня, они оба абсолютно трезвые, как, черт возьми, это вообще происходит.

 - Я просто... я не думаю, что могу, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив качает головой, проводит рукой вверх по торсу Джеймса.

Даже сейчас Джеймс всем телом подается навстречу прикосновению.

 - Ты хочешь отказаться? – спрашивает Стив.

Джеймс проводит зубами по нижней губе, пробегает взглядом по Стиву вверх, потом вниз, и стонет, отворачиваясь, прижмуривается.

 - Я.. – говорит он, - я не _хочу_ отказываться.

Стив чувствует, как уголок его рта ползет вверх, гладит ладонями живот Джеймса, проводит вниз по обе стороны от его члена, вдоль по внутренним сторонам бедер.

 - Мммм, это не то, о чем я тебя спросил, - он наклоняется и прижимается губами к животу Джеймса в некоторых местах, которые еще остались незапятнанными.

 - Мфф, - отвечает Джеймс, ерзает чуть сильнее, - я-я думаю, что _нет,_ но...

Стив ждет, дает ему высказаться. Он задал вопрос и хочет услышать ответ, и в подобной ситуации ему совсем не хочется к чему-то подводить Джеймса насильно.

 - Я не знаю, - говорит Джеймс, пристально глядя на него.

Вообще, это выглядит так, словно он оценивает реакцию Стива.

 - Не пытайся определить, чего хочу я, – я хочу того, чего хочешь ты, так что же это будет?

 - А я могу все равно... – спрашивает Джеймс, - если я скажу...

 - Скажешь слово, я остановлюсь, - шепчет Стив, глядя сквозь ресницы вверх, на тело Джеймса, - что бы ни происходило, в любой момент.

Джеймс смотрит вниз, на него, прижимая подбородок к груди, чтобы лучше видеть, а потом откидывает голову назад, на простыни, с такой силой, что раздается глухой удар.

 - О господи, - смеется он.

 Стив садится на пятки снова, смотрит на него сверху вниз, и Джеймс встречается с ним взглядом и, кажется, задумывается на несколько долгих мгновений.

 - Ладно, - говорит он.

Стив мгновенно начинает двигаться – он ухватится за эту возможность обеими руками.

 - Я не остановлюсь, пока ты не скажешь слово, - говорит он, и Джеймс вплетает пальцы одной руки в волосы Стива.

 - Если я умру, попроси мистера Старка уведомить моих ближайших родственников, - говорит он, и Стив старается не думать о том, как родители Джеймса, вероятно, ближе по возрасту к нему, чем к самому Джеймсу.

Вместо этого, он берет в руку член Джеймса и принимается ласкать его, – но это не нечто доброе, не нежное, он быстро двигает рукой, его пальцы плотно сжаты, и Джеймс содрогается так, словно его тело пытается распасться на несколько частей.

 - О _ооо_ черт, - задыхается он, и на самом деле мужчины для этого не созданы, большинство мужчин не обладают терпением, или выдержкой, или силой воли, чтобы заставить себя зайти настолько далеко, как обнаружил Стив.

Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как кто-то хотел, чтобы он показал им как.

Ему нравится это, нравится, насколько доверяет ему Джеймс, нравится румянец и пот на его коже, нравится, что на это не нужно много времени, и Джеймс выглядит так, словно ему больно, хлопает по плечам Стива, хватается за простыни, за запястье Стива, явно делая это случайно, но в любом случае Стиву нужна только одна свободная рука.

Так что другой он перехватывает блуждающую руку Джеймса, ловит вторую по дороге и впечатывает обе в постель над головой Джеймса.

Тело Джеймса изворачивается под ним, и Стив приподнимается, упирается коленями в бедра Джеймса, чтобы удержать их на месте, наклоняется так близко, как только может, чтобы оставаться вертикально, потому что Джеймс, несмотря на свою юность, очень сильный. Лицо Стива в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Джеймса, достаточно близко, чтобы видеть пот, который капельками выступает на его лбу, достаточно далеко, чтобы Джеймс не сломал Стиву нос головой в следующий раз, когда решит взбрыкнуть.

 - Нет, - говорит Джеймс, - о, _о,_ боже, я не могу, - и какая-то часть Стива замирает, но его рациональная часть знает, точно знает, что если парнишка знает достаточно о стоп-словах, чтобы у него было собственное, то парнишка знает и как ими пользоваться, если ему нужно, а поэтому он не останавливается.

Джеймс издает звук, подобный всхлипу, потом еще один, выше, чем визг, а потом он напрягается, его голова откидывается назад, и он набирает полные легкие воздуха и говорит:

\- _Не,_ \- с такой силой, что слово раскалывается пополам и превращается в, -оо, _боже_!

Из Джеймса изливается немного, и не улетает далеко – едва покрывает пальцы Стива липкостью – но звучит это так, словно это самая страшная пытка, которой Джеймса когда-либо подвергали, и он прикладывает все силы, чтобы опустить руки, и еще больше, чтобы поднять ноги.

Стив не останавливается, даже не замедляется, и рот Джеймса раскрывается, его голова приподнимается вперед, потом он отбрасывает ее назад, и его плечи поднимаются. Стив слышит, как неровно он дышит, и все, о чем он способен думать, - это как хорошо Джеймс выглядит сейчас, и как приятно, когда на твоих простынях извивается гибкий молодой человек.

\- Я не могу, - стонет Джеймс сквозь зубы, - я больше не могу, я не вынесу, - говорит он, а потом открывает глаза, смотрит на Стива сквозь мокрые ресницы – от пота или слез, Стив не знает и ему уже все равно, – и просит, - пожалуйста?

Стив точно попадет в ад.

Он немедленно останавливается, пытается как-то смягчить дезориентацию от перехода с полной скорости до нуля меньше чем за секунду, обхватывая расслабленными пальцами член Джеймса.

Парень смотрит на него, и единственный звук в комнате – это его глубокое и частое дыхание, его глаза наполовину прикрыты веками, а рот открыт, губы искусаны докрасна. Стив сжимает пальцы еще раз, чтобы увидеть, как Джеймс морщится, но он улыбается, как только Стив убирает руку, потягивается, насколько может с обездвиженными руками и ногами и проводит языком по зубам.

Стив не сомневается, что он точно знает, что делает, поэтому он целует Джеймса, за все, что он выдержал, за сделанное усилие, и потом они просто целуются, легко, жарко и влажно, и потом Джеймс тяжело дышит ему в щеку, а он гладит его по руке, отпуская его запястья, убирает колени с ног Джеймса и устраивается между ними вместо этого.

Они оба в полном беспорядке, но совершенно очевидно, что им обоим на это наплевать.

\- Это было, - говорит Джеймс, сперва прямо в рот Стиву, потом во влажный воздух, когда Стив принимается целовать его в шею, - я хочу сказать...

Стив ничего не отвечает, потому что ему и не нужно. Он негромко согласно мычит, но этого вполне достаточно.

Однако он чувствует, как Джеймс шевелится.

\- Ох, вау, это прям... я хочу сказать, уже пять часов, - произносит Джеймс, - мне следует, ээ, ну ты знаешь.

Стив поднимает голову и замечает взгляд, который Джеймс бросает на дверь, хмурится.

 - Что? – говорит он, - ты шутишь, я только что четыре гребаных раза тебя заездил, по крайней мере вздремни немного, если конечно ты не хочешь заснуть в метро?

\- О слава богу, - Джеймс вроде как тает в простынях, и Стив фыркает, глядя на него.

У Стива все еще стоит – ну разумеется – но он доволен, и только это имеет значение.

Он поднимается с Джеймса спустя еще пару поцелуев, идет смочить теплой водой салфетку из ткани, по пути выбрасывая презерватив в ближайшую мусорку.

К моменту, когда он возвращается, Джеймс уже спит, и он не просыпается, когда Стив приводит его в порядок и накрывает запасным одеялом.

 

* * *

 

Когда Джеймс просыпается, он чувствует запах дорогого одеколона и освежителя воздуха, свежих простыней и кондиционера, за которым тщательно ухаживают, и у него уходит минута или шесть, чтобы вспомнить, где он и почему.

Он садится, когда память возвращается, осматривается в поисках одежды, а потом вспоминает, что она в другой комнате. Он не слышит движения снаружи, но часы на тумбочке говорят, что уже почти восемь.

 - Черт, - бормочет он, выбираясь из постели _Капитана Америка._

Он подходит к двери, по-прежнему ничего не слышит, проходит через комнату в ванную, закрывает дверь так тихо, как только может, и забирается в душ. Если уж Роджерс разрешил ему поспать в своей постели, то вряд ли если он примет душ, то перейдет какую-то границу.

Он быстро моется, используя единственную бутылочку геля для душа в кабинке, и моет голову им же, проверяет, везде ли чисто. Он помнит, что на нем было куда больше пятен, но это было два с половиной часа назад, и в его защиту стоит сказать, его сильно отвлекали.

Когда он заканчивает, он пользуется туалетом, вытирается и идет обратно в спальню, где у него уходит минута, чтобы понять, что у света там есть выключатели. Это явно нечто, что использует только Роджерс, потому что везде в башне все автоматическое. Входишь – и загорается свет, если только это не жилое помещение. В жилом помещении нужно сказать «свет», и тогда загорится свет.

Когда ему удается с этим разобраться, он находит выключатель, а при свете видит свою одежду, аккуратно сложенную на стуле у двери. Ага... ладно, ему хотя бы не придется бродить по жилищу Капитана Америка голышом.

Он быстро одевается.

 

* * *

 

Стив читает книгу на планшете, когда краем глаза он замечает движение. Это не неожиданность, – он слышал, как Джеймс ходит по комнате, раньше, но подумал, что, может быть, он снова приляжет, – и он поворачивается посмотреть на Джеймса.

\- Привет, - улыбается он.

\- Привет, - говорит Джеймс, и заметно, что он нервничает.

Стив слышит это в единственном слове, и ему это не нравится. Что случилось с самоуверенным парнишкой из кофейни? Стив хмурится.

 - Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он.

Джеймс пятится назад, направляясь к двери.

\- Да, - отвечает он, - извини, что я так долго проспал.

Стив кладет планшет и встает.

 - Все в порядке, - говорит он, - я заварил свежий кофе, учитывая, что ты не допил свой. Потом я могу отвезти тебя домой, если хочешь.

 - Ээ, - говорит Джеймс, но раз уж взялся за гуж, верно?

И если он слегка разочарован тем, что скоро домой, так это просто его внутренний тинейджер.

\- Да, хорошо, - говорит он.

Стив улыбается.

* * *

 

Кажется, что все происходит очень быстро, всю вторую половину этого дня, начиная с того момента, как Джеймс уснул на постели Кэпа.

Только когда он отдает обратно Стиву запасной шлем, на тротуаре у дома, в котором находится его квартира, он осознает, как ему холодно, и как сильно он хочет вернуться и прожить всю вторую половину этого дня заново. Одного раза достаточно, говорит себе Джеймс и машет на прощание Стиву, когда тот уезжает. Один раз – тоже хорошо, думает он, поднимаясь по ступенькам, он получил свою фантазию, теперь он может жить дальше. Он переспал с Первым Мстителем, в конце концов, думает он, скидывая ботинки и снимая куртку, чего ему еще хотеть?

Он опускает руку в карман, чтобы достать телефон, и обнаруживает в чехле маленькую белую карточку.

« _Позвони мне,_ » - говорится там, написано от руки над телефонным номером.

Джеймс чувствует, как его лицо растягивает улыбка, когда он плюхается на диван.

 - Как вам это? – бормочет он, вынимая телефон, чтобы сохранить в нем номер.

**Author's Note:**

> Это первая история из очень длинного цикла, 25+ частей, постараюсь добавлять новые части почаще :)


End file.
